


A Kindle is A Girl's Best Friend

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds are great and all, but we all know what the best modern day gift for Belle would be. Just a short fic based on a simple (but cute) idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kindle is A Girl's Best Friend

Gold's Pawn Shop was deceptively cozy.

It could have been that the possessions of others, which covered every available surface, served to distract one from the danger held within the shop. Or maybe it was the change in the owner's attitude which lead to the shop becoming more and more homey. The difference in Mr. Gold's mood had not been lost on the citizens of Storybrooke, and they all breathed a little easier knowing that The Dark One was becoming distracted (if not downright sweet).  
And what was it that was softening the dark heart of Rumpelstiltskin? If local rumors were to be believed, it was all the work of Belle French.

“Here, take a break, dear.” Belle sat a mug of tea down next to Gold's arm. Mr. Gold hardly looked up from his records, but paused in his scribblings.

“I'm almost done.” He said.

“That's what you said an hour ago.” Belle complained playfully, wrapping her hands around Gold's arm.

“The world was built upon hard work, dearie.” Gold replied, but he looked up from his work this time and favored the woman with a smile. “Why are you so impatient today?”

“I was hoping we could explore town a little.” Belle said. “Red has been telling me about a few of the things to do around here, and you owe me a date!”

“Do I really?” Gold's smile widened. “I don't recall being in any debt.”

“Well you do, and you are.” Belle said with a grin. “You still have a lot to teach me about all of this. I missed out on learning about this world.”

“Ah, yes.” Gold gritted his teeth. “I still haven't fully paid Regina back for that little mistake.”

“Rumple.” Belle sighed. “We agreed to put that behind us.”

“I know...” Gold sighed, dropping his pen and taking Belle's hand in his. “How about we close up early and take a walk. I'll tell you anything you wish to know about this world, though I warn you it is not a very interesting place.”

“I think its very interesting.” Belle said. “There's so many things that work just like magic, and the books are just wonderful.”

“Of course you would read before anything else.” Gold chuckled. “Which reminds me. I have a gift for you.”

“Oh?” Belle asked.

Gold reached under the desk and searched through a few drawers before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a slim black case and handed it to Belle.

“Think of this as a magic mirror of sorts.” He said. “Only instead of showing people or places or the future, it shows books.”  
“Really?” Belle opened the case and ran her fingers down the white screen of the tablet. Gold showed her how to turn it on and she grinned widely. “You mean this tiny thing is a book?”

“Not just a book. Hundreds of them.” Gold smiled as he watched his lover's eyes widen. “You can have as many as you like. Just let me know when and which.”

“Oh, Rumple.” Belle beamed, and threw her arms around Gold. “It's wonderful! I don't know what to say...this is the best gift I've ever been given!” She peppered his face with kisses and hugged him extra tight.

“Anything for you, dearie.” Gold said, knowing he meant it.


End file.
